


It Will Not Win

by DemonnPrincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Evil, Good, Heroes, Other, Pain, Psychological, Villains, writingtosavemyself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonnPrincess/pseuds/DemonnPrincess





	It Will Not Win

You know that little knot you get in the middle of your chest when unfair things happen and you just can’t even do anything about them? I’m not talking about the cliché “life is unfair” unfairness here. I’m talking about the kind of unfair feeling when someone does something bad to you, hurts you and breaks you, sometimes just once and sometimes many times over, and you can’t even get back at them. Not only is it probably not in your nature to get revenge no matter how bad you may want it, but you are expected to NOT get them back and would be seen as the bad guy – not them – if you retaliate. That tiny knot, harness it. Grab onto it and mold it. See, because that little knot will grow legs. It’ll grow eight legs, like a spider. And your nerves in your brain are something like its home, and it wants to go near its food, its electrical impulses. When the bitterness of that unfairness festers, the impulses go onto the nerves in the brain that house the bad feelings, and the lump will slowly make its way there, moving its legs two at a time, and live there, its legs growing ever more strongly and fusing to those nerves as it leeches onto you, feeding on those feeling and stimulating the nerves to become stronger so their current will grow stronger, and so begins the cycle. But if you harness it with all your might, even when it seems unfair and like you’re forcing it, it’ll go to the nerves you want it to go to, or somewhere similar. Villains and Heroes both have had that lump. It’s just with villains, the lump fused to the bad nerves because they weren’t able to harness it, or no one cared to try and help them harness it, or someone cared but they were too stubborn or thought they were weaker than the lump. The only difference between villains and heroes, good and evil, is just that. Heroes harnessed it, and villains didn’t. That’s why heroes get to villains because the villains remember that pain and think “How can you just sit there and accept the unfairness of the situation?” But heroes know this pain as well. It’s just for them, they forgave for two reasons: The first and the main reason why villains hate heroes being because they just generally understand the villain in spite of disagreeing with their actions and/or don’t have it in them to hate. And two, because not latching onto the lump and feeling it start to urge its fusion to the bad nerves was destroying themselves, because once the lump’s legs fuse it will take destroying that bond from the inside out to move it, and they didn’t want to do that to themselves. They forgave, told themselves that they would not seek revenge until the legs of the lump believed it – harnessed the lump – so they wouldn’t destroy themselves, and they used the remaining energy in the lump to do good with it, helping themselves and others. It’s okay. It’s always okay. It’s not too late if you’re a villain. You may feel the lump tugging on you, wanting to stay by its food, draining your energy faster than you can replenish it and leaving it hungry and addicted. Even heroes cannot erase its true will and will at times still feel it. The legs’ mind can be changed, but the lump itself will always have that intent, constantly battling with them to try and win them over and almost winning at times but nevertheless always failing But it can be moved. The longer you take to harness it the harder it is to move, but it is never impossible. It will chomp on the nerves, causing sporadic impulses that are sent to the eyes, the stomach, the skin, making you cry and cramp and sweat, but it is not stronger than you. If it were stronger than you, it wouldn’t need to latch onto you in the first place and would be able to live on its own. But alas, it cannot. You are its host, YOU say what goes, not the parasite. You are okay. That lump is caused by the people who did the wrong. They seeded you with their lump that has grown to maturity and needed homes for its offspring. But what a wonderful power they’ve given us, both a blessing and a curse. You don’t have to say thank you to the ones who seeded you. I won’t ever say thank you to them (I don’t think I will ever say thank you to them), but that is my lump speaking. But you can harness it. You can. I harness it through my writing and singing. Some through drawing, or debating, or playing, or learning or teaching. It can be harnessed. It is not infallible. Don’t you worry. You will be okay. If you even tug at the lump slightly, or even just think about wanting to move it, or if you shed tears thinking about it instead of bottling them up and becoming bitter like it wants you too, then you’ve already won. Period. It will not win.


End file.
